Grading EA's Press Conference E3 2017
Jared recaps EA's E3 press conference. Synopsis It is E3 2017! Jared apologizes for the Final Fantasy set up behind him still. EA kicked off the press conferences on a Saturday. It seems like game companies are treating E3 like Black Friday. It keeps starting earlier every year. The conference was good this year. Not everything appeals to Jared, but what was shown seemed good. A drum line wearing Madden jerseys started. Jared did a drum line in high school. Madden has a story line from when he was a kid. Jared just played Madden 17 for the April Fools video, and that's it. They say this is the most innovated Madden game in the last decade. Jared believes them. They have heard all the feedback for Star Wars Battlefront. They went in depth for Battlefield 1. Jared got burned out on Battlefield. They discussed the DLC, such as new night time maps, and an expansion which adds vehicles and more maps. They teased new gameplay modes. EA talked about the new FIFA game. Jared wanted to take into consideration if they would be good for people who play FIFA. The people who talked about it seemed legitimate, and were entertaining. They continued the story line from last year. Next was a new Need for Speed game. It has been 2-3 years since the last Need for Speed. Jared discusses what was shown in the trailer. There were some cool slow mode crashes. It looks really, really good. The game changes from one car to another that can be switched between them. It looked really cool. The concepts seemed pretty cool, but very fake. The audio of the teammates talking to each other were too clean and too quick of a reaction. Any time there was a crash that went to slow motion, it wasn't clean enough. That is not how good video games were made, there needs to be enough time for the player to react. It will either hurt the game in the long run, or it was fake. They went into a new game from the studio that made Brothers A Tale of Two Sons. It is called A Way Out, and is about two dudes who are breaking out of prison. It is going to be co-op. Even if played online, there will be splitscreen so both players can see each other. There was stealth gameplay, talking to guards, breaking out, robbing a bank, stealing cars etc. It looked very promising. A new IP from Bioware called Anthem was shown. Nothing was shown from gameplay. It was dark and pseudo futuristic. An exosuit was shown. More will be shown at Microsoft's press conference. This is probably why Andromeda was bad. NBA Live 2018 was shown briefly. A replay was shown of the presenter playing. Jared couldn't follow it. A new mode called The One was shown, which was a career mode. Street Mode is a 5v5 career mode. It is neat to have a league mode and a street mode. They can be played in co-op. The big gun was Star Wars: Battlefront 2, which we knew was coming. They are changing a lot. There is a lot to cover. They heard all the feedback. It will have 3 times the content of the first game - making it an actual lengthed game. There is a career mode, which sounds really cool. Jared doesn't know if it is canonical, but thinks it is. Skirmish mode is coming back. The class system is back. Jared discusses how each of the classes work. There were trailers and a 15 minute playthrough with YouTubers, including PeanutButterGamer, who got killed. Jared likes Battlefield 1 enough. The pickup system is gone, which is awesome. It is now about accumulating battle points for doing the objective and getting kills. That change will be very helpful. People have to really earn the power ups. Players will be able to play as different things rather than just rebel trooper vs stormtrooper. The Battle for Nibu was shown. Seeing the droids in there was awesome. Wookies could be played as. They showed off gameplay of Darth Maul. He was very fast. Jared saw a rush mode similar to Battlefield 3 or 4. Similar to the walker mode. The gameplay looked awesome, especially compared to Battlefront 1. They are adding a lot more to it, and the battle system will make it better. A lot of people were confused by the first set of DLC will be Captain Fasma and Fin, and one of the new planets. It will be free. Then they said all of the DLC will be free! Are we moving out of season passes? That is a huge change from what EA has done before. Expansion packs will probably be charged for. They ended with Star Wars Galaxy of Heroes. Jared stopped paying attention. It is a good mobile game. Jared thought it was pretty good. They have to talk about their staples. They were kept brief. Each was given a new mode, and they made sure not to bore everyone who doesn't care. It wasn't as good for FIFA players. Battlefield 1 is going strong, Need for Speed is cool, but is not sold on what they showed. Star Wars Battlefront 2 should hopefully be good. Jared gave them a B-. They kept stuff brief, and kept on moving it along. There wasn't much for cringeworthiness, except for one YouTuber that Jared doesn't remember. There are 3 more days of press conferences, before 3 more days on the show floor. Category:E3 Category:Videos